Ladders include vertical supports and rungs or rungs extending between the supports. Typically, the rungs are spaced uniformly and are fixed along the vertical supports. During use, a person stands on the rungs to reach a desired height. However, the position of the rungs may not allow the person to stand in a desired position. Moreover, the ladder may be difficult to store and carry. Some ladders, i.e., stepladders, include one or more rungs and are self-supported. The stepladders are positioned on the ground and allow a person to reach a limited height provided by a few rungs. However, stepladders cannot be used with other ladders and typically are not adjustable.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that provides an intermediate rung position of the ladder. There is a further need for an apparatus that facilitates the ladder being stored and/or carried.